PS I'm Still Not Over You
by Vampires-Rock4eva
Summary: This is based of off Rhianna's song.All human.A little OOC. Edward is two years older than Bella and left when he graduated. Bella graduates two years later and never contacts them again. Four years after Edward left Bella Alice calls her. Please read.
1. Back to Forks:Prologue

**A/N: Another new story. Yes I know I am the craziest person you have ever met. It is currently the seventh fan fiction I am writing. So I am sorry if I don't update very frequently. Yes this is an all human story and it is based off of Rhianna's P.S. I'm Still Not Over You. I don't listen to Rhianna very often but it came on the radio and this idea Struck me like a hammer strikes a nail. Lol sorry. If you want a story with more frequent updates then read Insanity, my other all human story. Now that I have given you such a long author's note I will let you read.**

**Disclaimer: I normally forget thesse but can you blame me I'm stuck in a world where owning Twilight would be Heaven!!**

**S.M.: Well forget it Twilight is MINE!!**

**Me: -POUTS- Stephanie SAID Twilight HERS I guess that means it not mine.**

**S.M.: Right -smiles-**

Prologue

Back to Forks

Bella's Point of View

I sighed as I got out of bed. It was the beginning of the summer. Time to take a break from the hectic life of college and have fun. I went to Auburn University, as far away from Fork. I didn't wan to see **him**agin. I don't know if I would have been able to handle that…. You know I haven't been back to Forks since the day I moved.

-Flashback-

_Edward and I had been dating for two years when he graduated. He was two years older than me so I had yet to complete high school. After the graduation ceremony he pulled me away. His face was a mixture of emotion, sadness, excitement, determination, and lastly pain. _

"_We need to talk Bella," He said and my heart skipped a beat. His choice in wording caught me but also his velvety smooth voice. I would miss hearing this everyday. _

"_Okay," I said, half knowing what was coming but wishing that it would hold off for ever. _

"_We have been together for two years. Believe me they have been the most incredible two years I have ever had…but I am going to go off and become a doctor while you are stuck here. I won't have any time to call or visit…I just won't have any time for a girlfriend. I'll still love you in a way but please don't hate me for this." He said, quietly. I had never thought words could hurt so badly, but yet his words did.  
Sticks and stones can break my bones but words can never hurt me. _

_Lie. _

_My heart seared with pain as I realized what the words meant. No, this could not happen. Realization buckled my knees and I had to fight to keep myself standing. _

"_But why?" I asked, fighting to keep my voice steady but failing._

"_Because, Bella, I am going to go to med school soon. I am going to be very busy with school work and extra classes. Maybe after you graduate…maybe then we could give us a chance, but I promise I wish I didn't have to hurt you. Please don't hate me." He whispered, his green eyes filled with reflected pain and in that moment I knew he was lying to try and make me feel better._

"_It's okay Edward." I lied, feeling like my world would bust. "I won't deny that it's a shock nor will I deny that I love you and that this hurts but in time it will be okay right?" I asked, into the air._

"_Bella, I am sorry. Forgive me please."_

"_You are forgiven. It's not like you dated me for nothing… Its not like we were nothing…we loved each other, to an extent. That was quite obvious." I said, trying to convince myself that we were worth something. _

"_Thank you Bella. You are taking this better than expected. You are a very nice and beautiful girl. I am sure you will find the one soon." He said, before he got up and went over to his family and friend, smiling and laughing._

"_I've already found the one," I whispered to no one in particular as the tears flowed, freely, now. _

_I couldn't believe what was happening. I walked towards my truck with tears flowing down my face, and then Alice popped out in front of me. _

"_Bella, what's wrong?" She asked, as I tried to get around her._

"_Nothing," I blubbered through my tears. "Just get out of my way!!" I yelled. _

_She was so shocked that she moved out of my way and let me pass. I ran to my truck and climbed in and crank up the truck and floored it out of the parking lot as fast as my truck would go. I cried all the way home and when I got home I threw myself in the shower, the sobs ripping through my body making it hard to breathe. When I walked in my room everything reminded me of Edward. I ended up changing the sheets, taking down all pictures and throwing all of the shirts he had let me borrow in a bag and threw it downstairs. Then I went to bed. That was the first night that I cried myself to sleep after Edward. _

-End Flashback-

I couldn't believe that I woke up to that memory, after four years. I even avoided his siblings, my best friends, after that happened. But yesterday, Alice called me and asked me to meet her and the rest of her family, excluding him I'm assuming, at a bar in Seattle.

I agreed. What possessed me to do so I have no idea. I slowly climbed into the shower to get ready to go home. This weekend I face my worst fear…or at least what has been my worst fear for two years. I had no idea that the fear would build up so quickly but as I packed clothes for the summer and I got my plane ticket, I began wondering why not back out?

I knew why. That pesky little pixie would come and get me and then drag me on a plane to Forks. I really couldn't wait, note the sarcasm people. I began the ride to the airport and thought of turning around, and being the wuss I am, I almost told him to twice but I was too anxious to see my best friends. Only god knows how much I missed them. They truly knew me better than anyone….except him. He knew me better than the whole world.

I climbed on the plane and sat in my seat. Then I closed my eyes and tried to relax as much as possible. BY the time that we took off I was about to fall asleep. As soon as they gave the okay to take off the seat belts I was asleep.

**Please review and tell me whether or not to continue it. Please!! I need your opinion! Sorry it's so short; normally my chapters are longer. **


	2. Chapter 1 WHAT?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight…you made me cry **

P.S. I'm Still Not over You

Chapter One

I woke up about an hour after I fell asleep and sat through the trip, bored. When we landed, I once again felt like turning back around. But I knew Charlie would be waiting for me.

I got off of the plane and got my bags. This seemed like a replay of when I first moved to Forks. Only that I was six years old and had changed a lot.

That's when I saw her…pale skin, black spiky hair, and a bubbly personality. Yep, you guessed it….Alice. And of course she saw me before I saw her.

"Bella!!" She called out.

I turned, not even bothering to put a smile on my face. I saw her eyes scan my outfit and nod in approval. I was wearing a pair of black, and what looked tight, jeans, and a red v-neck shirt with a black undershirt. My hair was loosely curled, framing my face, and I was wearing heels. What can I say? Alice rubbed off on me and I outgrew most of my klutziness.

My eyes went wide as she hugged me.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" I asked, pulling away from her, awkwardly.

"I'm here to pick you up." She said, smiling mischievously.

"What?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"You are staying at my house for the summer with me and my family. And we already worked it out with Charlie; he said as long as you visit him once or twice then he won't get mad at you." Alice said, her eyes sparkling with excitement. My brain was still stuck on the 'my family'. If I went through with her plan….then would he be there? I knew the answer from the look on her face. Yes, yes he would be there and yes Alice had some plan up her sleeve.  
"Alice," I started, "This is not high school. You must inform me of things like this. Okay?"

"Okay, Bells. I'm sorry…but will you stay anyways? We'll have lots of fun!" She said, using her pout.

I contemplated…I knew, somehow, that he would be there. But why should I seem like the child? I would go and if he had a problem with it then I would leave…at least then I would have an excuse.

I nodded my head and she squealed. I felt my face go bright red…that was one thing I had not outgrown.

"Let's go meet them." She said, before grabbing my arm. I let her pull me as I pulled my rolling suitcase and held my other bag. She came to a stop and I righted myself taking my hand from her.

"Bella," I heard from the voice of an angel. I hesitated to look up because I knew who it was.

"Yes," I said, looking up. "Oh hello Edward." I said, nonchalantly as if him being here had no effect on me. I looked around and saw Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper. I put a smile on my face and greeted everyone. I avoided looking at Edward the most though. When I did look at him I could clearly make out disappointment on his face. I briefly wondered what that was about but passed the thought out of my mind. The less I thought about him, the better. He was being so quiet that I could quite possibly forget about him being here. Carlisle and Esme greeted me as if I was their long lost daughter, and Emmett and Jasper greeted me as if I were their sister and Rose just stayed there…she never liked me much. We went to their house and I got to take the guest room. I was unpacking when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in," I called distractedly.

"Hey," I heard a velvety smooth voice say. I froze slightly and then turned slowly on my heel.

"Hello," I said, politely. A smile spread across my face as I remembered things we did during high school…and then I slapped it off.

"Bella, I missed you so much."

"Really?" I said, because as unwilling as I was to admit that I had missed him, I was also unwilling to believe he had missed me.

"Yes…all six years that I've been gone…I can't believe how stupid I was right?" he said, looking at me. It seemed like he was trying to initiate something…what? I had no idea. I was careful not to look into his green eyes...That get me every time.

"Umm…I need to finish unpacking…" I said, turning back around.

"Bella, what's the matter? I'm trying to apologize."

"After six years…six long years Edward."

"I'm sorry," he said it so quietly I almost didn't hear it.

"I know Edward."  
"I want to give us another chance….Bella…." I had turned around and was gaping at him.

"Bella?" He asked.

"How could you think I was just going to jump back into your arms? How could you think that I was going to listen to your apologizes? I came home today for the first time in four years. I dread going to graduations because of you. I haven't had a boyfriend in six years. And you think you say jump and that I'm going to jump? How dare you?" I said, ranting through my feelings.

"Bella let me explain. I broke off our relationship because I thought you deserved better. I thought you deserved someone who was going to be around and that could give you whatever you wanted. But I went the past six years and I suffered. I have never known that someone could suffer so much…bella I love you and I always have and always will…." He said, as I finally put two and two together.

"Alice planned this…that conniving little pixie….she's going to get it" I said, as I rushed to my door. I threw it open to see Alice trying to get away from the door.

"Oh no, you don't. Get your ass in here!" I yelled. She glumly walked into my room and I shut the door before locking it.

I saw Alice and Edward both look at each other and visibly gulp. I just smiled evilly.

**A/N: Okay, most of the time I leave the author's note for the ending. Okay, so please review. I wasn't expecting such a response like I got yesterday! I got on two hours after posting this story and it said that I had s7 un read emails most of which to this story so I had to update today. This won't be my everyday story. My everyday story is Insanity if you haven't read it yet please do so. Thank you for reading…Now just press the little blue button and review!!**


	3. Chapter 2 Another Chance

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight…you made me cry **

P.S. I'm Still Not over You

Chapter 2 another Chance

Edward's Point Of View

Man, Bella can yell. I never knew such a sweet girl could yell with such anger. I understand her reaction. I shouldn't have just expected her to take me back, especially so soon. I am so stupid!! How could I ever hurt an angel like Bella?! My dear Isabella, the name of an angel for an angel. I can't believe that she's here after so long. Six very long years to be exact. I still remember that day. Alice had always demanded that I called and apologized. I would always say, "She deserves better Alice." And now, I wish I had taken Alice's advice. I have really screwed up and I intend to make it right.

About an hour after Bella kicked Alice and me out, I went back and knocked on her door once. I knocked softly, unsure of whether I wanted her to hear me.

"Come in," She softly called. Her voice made my heart skip a few beats, but regardless I opened the door. She was standing in front of the mirror, wearing jogging pants and brushing her long, brown hair.

"Bella, is it okay with you if we talk with no Alice at the door?" I asked.

She turned around and said, "Sure."

I walked in and sat on her bad, while she came to sit beside me. I thought for a second before began. I looked up and saw her face was filled with pain.

"Bella, I want to say I'm sorry. More sorry than you would think someone was capable of. I have no idea how it came to this. Earlier, well, I'm sorry for that too. I don't know why I expected you to take me back so quickly. Why I would expect you to take me back at all. I do love you and I will always love you, but I know I hurt you. And I do hope that you will take me back one day and that I am not too late to get you to love me. I honestly don't know _how_ I can ever do enough to get you back but I will try...only God knows how much I will try..." I said, trailing my gaze up to look at her beautiful face, my eyes welling up with tears. Bella saw one tear fall and, before I could wipe it away, she brought her shaky hands up to my face and wiped it away. She was so sweet, so gentle. How had I ever let her go?

"Edward, don't cry. I know what you are saying. I also know that I hurt, honestly I do. I have so many doubts that you could be telling the truth and that it's not just seeing me after six years. Six very long years, and I don't know what to say to you. I still love you and the only thing you have to do to prove yourself to me is to stick around this time...don't leave me and I'll know you love me," She said, staring into my eyes the whole time. I looked away for a second.

"Bella, I missed you so much...I was so stupid," I said, looking at her.

Then she crashed her lips to mine and I lost all sense of thought. All I could do was kiss Bella back.

Bella's Point of View

After Edward and Alice left, I started unpacking again and when I finished, I got ready for bed. I heard a knock at the door, as I was brushing my hair. It was a single, soft knock. I was unsure of whom it could be but I called "Come in." I was turned in the opposite direction so when I heard some one ask "Bella is it okay with you if we talk with no Alice at the door?" I turned around to see a Greek God. Did I seriously just _think_ that?

"Sure," I said, trying not to seem bothered or nervous. In truth, I was scared of what he would say.

"Bella, I want to say I'm sorry. More sorry than you would think someone was capable of. I have no idea how it came to this. Earlier, well, I'm sorry for that too. I don't know why I expected you to take me back so quickly. Why I would expect you to take me back at all. I do love you and I will always love you, but I know I hurt you. And I do hope that you will take me back one day and that I am not too late to get you to love me. I honestly don't know _how_ I can ever do enough to get you back but I will try...only God knows how much I will try..." He said, his eyes welling up with tears. It broke my heart to see him cry. A single tear slide down his face and I reached up with shaky hands to wipe it away. As I brushed it away, I wanted nothing more in that moment than to kiss him and assure him everything would work out.

"Edward, don't cry. I know what you are saying. I also know that I hurt, honestly I do. I have so many doubts that you could be telling the truth and that it's not just seeing me after six years. Six very long years, and I don't know what to say to you. I still love you and the only thing you have to do to prove yourself to me is to stick around this time...don't leave me and I'll know you love me," I said, the words coming from my heart. I couldn't believe it, but I was going to give Edward a second chance, the chance to love me and prove that it's true. But I can tell from his face that he regrets it.

"Bella, I missed you so much...I was so stupid," Edward said, looking at me.

I don't know what possessed me, but I crashed my lips to his and he melted under my touch. We stayed like this for quite sometime. When I finally had to pull away to breathe, he pulled me to his chest.

"You're not allowed to leave either," he mumbled.  
I laughed and responded, "Silly Edward, I wouldn't be able to leave if I wanted to."

We fell asleep in each other's arms for the first time in six years.

When I awoke, it was to the flash of a camera.  
"Alice, what the hell?" Edward said, grumpily. I had almost forgotten the last night's events, but when I remembered them, I gasped and stood up quickly.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Yes, um... I just need a minute," I said, sitting back down and trying to catch my breath.

"Alice, what was the picture for?" I asked, once I was able to breathe.

"Because I knew this would happen and because I'm gonna make a scrapbook of this summer. And that will be the beginning picture of yours," She said, smugly.

"What are we doing today?" Edward asked.

"Hanging around since its Bella's first time in Forks for the past four years. But tomorrow we'll be having fun." She said, before walking out. Edward came and sat down with me again.

"I'm sorry," He said, looking me in the eyes.

"What for?"

"For letting Alice get a hold of you. She wants us to go bar hopping tomorrow. In other words, Bella Barbie." He said, kissing my forehead. I shuddered, and then shrugged my shoulders.

"No it doesn't, I will get myself ready tomorrow. Speaking of which, I'm going to take a shower and get dressed." I said, untangling myself from his arms, even though I wanted to stay there for the rest of the day.

"Okay, I'll go get us some breakfast," He said, going out the door.

I went in the bathroom after getting clothes and locked the door. I jumped in the shower with thoughts of today and Edward in my head.

**A/N: Okay, thanks for reading and please review. I hope I didn't murder it. The next chapter should go in the next few days. This chapter is dedicated to my beta and friend, the brunette writer, for being awesome and giving me my one hundredth review on Insanity. Please read it too. I hope you liked. I'll update soon. **


	4. Chapter 3 A day of peace? Or is it?

**A/N: Okay, long time, no update! SORRY!! I didn't mean to leave you guys hanging (If you even care?)**

Chapter Three

A day of peace? Or is it?

BPOV

When I got out of the shower I got dressed in a baby blue low cut shirt with tight, yet still comfy, jeans and a pair of black sandals and I straightened my naturally wavy hair. Then I went into the bedroom. There were rose petals all over the floor and a plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits, pancakes, and basically all kinds of breakfast foods on the bed.

"Wow," I muttered.

"I wasn't sure if your taste in food had changed much in four years." Edward said. I snapped out of my reverie.

"It hasn't changed at all," I said, walking over to him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"So, I wanted to say thank you again." He began.

"For what?" I asked, as I grabbed a biscuit.

"For another chance." I laughed.

"Oh you are so going to have to earn that…." I said, mysteriously.

"How?" He asked.

"You have to surprise me… and make me feel loved…and make sure I have fun…wherever we are." I said.

"Ummm…. Okay." He said.

We ate breakfast and Edward told me he had my first surprise being planned. I can't wait to know what it was. When he told everyone that he had to earn his chance they all high-5ed me and told me to make it last as long as humanly possible. I laughed and said I would.

All day Edward tried to get me to guess his surprise. I refused. Then he would pout and I would laugh and walk away. Everyone laughed every time this happened. I eventually got tired of waiting at 4:30.

"So when does this surprise of yours start?"

"At 7…you might want some other clothes to change into too." I smiled and nodded my head, trying to seem uninterested. It was really hard!

At 7 Edward told me to go change into some other clothes that weren't white or brand new….that kind of puzzled me but I did it.

I changed into a black t-shirt and a pair of black cloth Capri's and put my hair up in a half ponytail. Then I went back to Edward.

"Okay, everyone." He yelled, and then all of the sudden water guns started squirting me.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

"Stop!" Edward yelled, and then turned to me smiling.

"I recreated when we first meet. Remember Alice's water party?"

"Yeah…give me a water gun!!" I yelled, smiling evilly.

Emmett handed me one and I squirted Edward in the face which resulted in me running from him and the party being started again. His first surprise was the best thing that happened to me in six long years.

What was really funny was that everyone kept ganging up on Edward and when I ran out of water in my gun, I grabbed the hose…It was hilarious. I had so much fun. Edward tackled me once and then I rolled out from under him and Emmett tackled him….We all ended up being covered in mud and soaking wet…It was SOO much fun.

At the end of the day, Edward walked up to me.

"Was my first surprise worth the wait? "

"Yeah, it was really fun. I loved it."  
"Well, only the best for my love." He said. I blushed and he kissed my cheek.

Then I went up to wash all of the mud off. When I was done with that I lay on my bed. The thoughts of Edward just haunted me. I couldn't believe how much this was…only one day and I think that I've fallen for him all over again… I mean sure it's fast but we were together before right?

And he broke your heart then, this tiny voice in the back of my head said. I squashed that thought and turned over trying to fall asleep.

Then I heard a phone go off. It was on my bedside table. I looked at it. It was a text on Edward's phone. It popped up.

Hey baby. What r u doin'?

My eyes immediately welled up with tears….

I told you he broke your heart once before.

I got up and walked over to Edward's room. I knocked three fast knocks.

He opened the door to see who was there. I threw the phone at him.

"Explain!" I yelled. There was no way any one would break my heart again. No one would get my heart without giving me a reason to give it to them… and Edward was no exception.

**A/N: La gasp…. Is Edward a player? Give me your opinion of what you think will happen next. Who ever gets it right will get a prize!! **

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 4 UhOh

**A/N: Well, people gave some good opinions…and I noticed how everyone had said before that the story was going to quickly…this was kind of the plan. Sorry if I never explained that. The plan was for her to get her heart caught up and Edward gets the text. **

**The opinion of last chapter that caught my attention the most was imthegirlyoulookatbutneversee. (Hope I got your username right.) Your opinion is one in a million. I understand what you mean about the she automatically forgives…But in this story she has a harder time believing him which makes it more difficult for Edward. **

**Okay, so since AiEdogawaIsaBellaCullen got it partly right she gets this chapter a day earlier!! Good job!!You'll see what part you were wrong about soon enough…but since she was only partly right she only gets part of the chapter early. Lol.**

EPOV

I was getting ready for bed when I heard some one knocking on the door. I opened it to have something thrown at me by… Bella? What the hell did I do this time?

"Explain!" She yells. I walk over to what she threw and picked it up…It was my phone.

Hey baby! What r u doin'?

Oh, shit. I'm going to kill you Jessica.

BPOV

I watched as his eyes got bigger while he read the text. Then he looked at me.

"Bella. Let me explain without you being mad please!" He pleaded.

"No I want a damn explanation and I want it now. Not when I calm down." I yelled.

"Okay, so you know that I'm in med school right?"

"Nah freaking duh!"

"Well, there is this blonde named Jessica. I went out with her at the beginning of the y-year and found out that she's a total blonde and really fake. Well, I broke up with her two days later. Now she's like stalking me and I think she came to forks…unless Em or Jasper or messing with my phone again. She has called me and left like five voice mails. I have not called her back or answered her at all. I am sorry Bella. I didn't do anything. Do you believe me?" He said, taking in my expression. I was able to keep pain out of my expression.

"You know what?" I asked, out of the blue. "The bad thing is that out of all of your speech…what hurt the most was that you dated her. If she was some weird stalker…I could handle her. But you dated her…after dumping me. Edward you are so damn full of your self. I still remember your exact words from the day you graduated. You broke my heart to the point of no return…would you like me to recite the damn words that cut me so deeply I will never forget them?" I yelled, aware that there was now a crowd watching.

He shook his head no but I had already started.

"We had been dating for two years. The best two years off my life and it was your graduation day. You walked up to me.

We need to talk Bella,

Okay,

We have been together for two years. Believe me they have been the most incredible two years I have ever had…but I am going to go off and become a doctor while you are stuck here. I won't have any time to call or visit…I just won't have any time for a girlfriend. I'll still love you in a way but please don't hate me for this.

But why?

Because, Bella, I am going to go to med school soon. I am going to be very busy with school work and extra classes. Maybe after you graduate…maybe then we could give us a chance, but I promise I wish I didn't have to hurt you. Please don't hate me.

It's okay Edward.

I won't deny that it's a shock nor will I deny that I love you and that this hurts but in time it will be okay right?

Bella, I am sorry. Forgive me please.

You are forgiven. It's not like you dated me for nothing… Its not like we were nothing…we loved each other, to an extent. That was quite obvious.

Thank you Bella. You are taking this better than expected. You are a very nice and beautiful girl. I am sure you will find the one soon.

But you know what Edward…I thought I had already found the one so How was I supposed to find the one soon?" I screamed the last part and stared him down.

"Bella…I'm so sorry." Edward whispered quietly.

"Sorry for what? Dumping me? Or making me hurt because you dumped me because there is a HUGE difference."

"I'm sorry for it all…Bella I love you and I will wait forever I will earn you and you can never say you don't love me…Because I know you do. You are still the Bella I knew in high school—

"No Edward I am not the Bella you knew in high school. That Bella was a loving kind and a carefree girl. I am freaking stupid because I trusted you not to break my heart. If we were back together what would happen when you went back to med school?" I asked, the first tears appearing in my eyes as I thought of never seeing him again.

"Bella, if you asked me to I would quit med school. You are the only thing that matters!! I promise to god that you could say it right now. You could tell me to quit and I would. The forms are on my desk over there. All I have to do is sign them. I would do anything in the world for you and I hope that deep down you know that." He yelled, at the top of his lungs and I felt the need to say something, so I opened my mouth but no sound came out. My mind went blank. I wanted to tell him to quit. I wanted to but there was no way I could say it. I couldn't ask him to quit his lifetime ambition. A part of me wanted so bad to quit and as I fought to tell myself to say it I noticed something…I wanted to tell him he was full of himself but if I made him quit it would be me and he would always have a reason to hate me.

That's when the tears started and I couldn't stop them anymore so as I turn to find an escape I noticed Alice blocking the doorway with many people around her.

"I let him make you go six years ago. Not again Bella. You are going to talk this out." She said her face serious. I felt like begging. For the past six years all I could do was escape from these situations and here I was with my friend blocking me in.

"Alice, I c-c-can't…please." I begged through my tears.

"Bella, we all know how strong you are. Prove you're strong. Prove that you can talk instead of run." She said. I turned back to see that Edward was still crying silently, sitting on the side of his bed, watching my face.

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

"I-I can'- say that I forgive you." I started and saw his face crumble. "Not yet anyways. It's going to take some time and some effort. I'm not ready to just jump back in your arms. I have spent six lonely years and I never want it to be that way again. Edward, I can not deny that I love you but the love I feel is weighed down with pain and frankly anger. I'm working on it." I said, as I reached up to his face and wiped his tears away. He did the same at the exact same moment. We let out a shaky laugh at the same time.

"I love you," he whispers and I nodded my head.

"I know. I just can't say that right now…it hurts. I'll say it when I can I promise." I said. He nodded but I saw the tears in his eyes… I hated to see him cry. He held me tight and I couldn't help but wonder how long this could last……

**A/N: Okay so I never thought I would write that. I just wanted to let everyone know that reviews make me smile and that if they are extra special I will mention them at the beginning of a chapter because my email, for some odd reason, won't let me reply to most reviews. So if you get a review reply from me feel special. Lol. Please review.**

Mood Music-- Skillet Comatose Album. I recomend Skillet to anyone. They are a Christian Rock band.

Lucky you guys she just emailed me back so here is your chapter.


	6. Chapter 5 Another Suprise?

**A/N: So this story will not leave me alone!! Lol. So….my brain keeps drifting back to how Bella tells Edward off and I have a question for you all….Would you do that?**

The next morning I woke up in Edward's arms and as much as I hated myself for this situation, I couldn't help but to smile. Then I saw Alice and Emmett watching me. Alice motioned for me to follow her. I untangled myself and followed her.

"I know he hurt you Bella. I know, and I have no idea what I would do if Jasper did that to me…but you need to forgive him. Eventually we have to go back to school and eventually you have to graduate. But I know he will be ther for you. I think of you like a sister and you're both in pain…." She said, once we were out of earshot.

"You know what Alice?" I asked even though I continued on. "You're right. It has never happened to you and so you have no idea what you would do. I exiled myself from family and friends because of your brother. I spent six years alone without anyone and so I can take all the time that I need to get over my pain and anger. I don't want this to be a summer fling. I use to stay up late planning your brother and my own wedding so _please_ tell me what the appropriate healing time is. Because no one and I mean no one ever knew that I wanted to marry him. And you have the guts to say that? Well, I let you run me for two years and it's not happening anymore. Okay?" I finished, tears stinging the back of my eyes. I mean, I know she was trying to help but that was out of line.

"B-bella, how could you say that? I didn't run over you." She said, tears welled up in her eyes.

"Alice, stop." I heard Edward say. Then I turned around and saw the man of my dreams. The one that I still couldn't forgive.

"You should know by now that she's not the same person. Get used to the new Bella. Maybe she just needs caffeine or maybe she's just pissed. I dunno but leave her alone." He said, walking over to me. He pulled me over to him and kissed the top of my head. I just stood there and watched Alice's shocked face. Then Emmett shook his head and said, "give it up Alice. This is one thing that none of us will ever understand." Then we all started laughing and I turned to Alice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean _most _of what I said."

"What did you mean then?!" She questioned.

I laughed, "the parts about Edward and only part of the time you walked over me…when we went shopping." I said, and we were soon laughing as I got some coffee.

"Told ya Alice." Edward said, smiling. I laughed and grabbed a bottle of water too.

"Why do you need water?" Emmett whispered.

"Shh," I whispered and walked over to Edward, as I took the top off.

"What are you doing Bella?"

"Giving you a hug," I said innocently.

"Oh," he muttered putting his arms around me and I raised my arm and poured the water over his head.

He shook his head. "I should have known." He muttered and then he looked me in the eyes.

"Oddly that was worth it," He said, smiling his crooked smile. I smiled back and handed him the empty bottle. Then I got my coffee and started drinking it while he went to change.

When he got back he walked up to me and started to play with my hair…

"Evil, little Bella…what am I going to do with you?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders and walked away, teasing him.

"Bella" he whined. I laughed and went to find the evil pixie.

I knocked on her door and heard her yell, 'come in!'

I opened the door and walked over to her.

"Hey, am I allowed to pick out my own clothes or are we playing Barbie Bella?" I asked.

"Well, I suppose I could give you a chance to show your own style…" She said. I laughed, victoriously and ran out of her room and into mine. I saw a piece of paper on my bed with a rose beside it.

_Dear Isabella Marie Swan-hopefully Cullen one day-,_

_I love you. _

_But I still have a surprise for you tonight. I hope you enjoy it. Please don't think about what it is. You're so smart you would probably know what it is before I say anything. All you need to know is that it will take place tonight after we leave and no one at all knows about it besides me, and one other person who happens to not live in this house. _

_I love you._

_Edward Cullen. _

I put the note on my vanity table and got dressed. Alice had decided that we were also going to go out to eat before the bars. So I dressed in

in a black and mahogany dress and put on black pumps. Then I loosely curled my hair and slipped on the necklace that Edward had given me on our one year anniversary seven years ago. The thought made my heart jump with pain, but I slipped it on and began on my make up. (A/N: I'm going to make the necklace my display on my profile.) My make up was simple, yet refreshing. When I was done, I went to see Alice. I was holding the rose too.

"Oh my god…" I heard. I turned around and saw Emmett.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing..." Emmett said before walking away.

Weird, I thought. Then I walked to Alice's room. She opened the door and her eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" She asked.

"Ha-ha."

"Seriously Bella, you should have dressed like this in high school!!" She yelled, and then noticed the rose.

"Edward?" she asked. I nodded my head.

"Another surprise tonight." I informed her.

"Any idea what it is?" She asked.

"No but I'll admit that I'm a little curious this time." I said, and then I heard something in Alice's closet.

"Edward get out of Alice's closet. I have no idea what your surprise is." I said, stifling a giggle.

"Wait Edward! You aren't allowed to see Bella for an hour as punishment!" Alice yelled. I laughed.

"But you helped me eavesdrop though, Alice!" He pouted.

"Edward who are you more scared of?" I asked.

"Um…I'll wait here." He said. Then I got up and went to open the closet door. He laughed and looked at my dress. His eyes got big and his mouth dropped.

"My big bad prince can't even face his sister?" I asked. He just shook his head and I helped him up and suddenly he was picking me up.

"What? Put me down. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, I swear to god if you do not put me down you will pay!" I said, as he went down the hall. He laughed and kept toting me.

"Edward put me down Dammit!" I yelled and suddenly I was being put down. I smoothed out my dress and walked back to Alice's room.

"Alice, give me that rose please." I said, and took it from her and then went back to Edward and said, "There."

He laughed and picked me back up.

Then he headed to his room.

"SO you're curious are you?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I would have told you that. You don't have to eavesdrop you know?"

"Alice's idea, sorry." He said, looking at me. "You're beautiful tonight." He said, causing me to blush. "But then again, you're beautiful every night." He added, causing me to blush brighter.

"Edward, do you ever wonder what the future might have held?" I asked, getting up and walking to the window.

"Honestly, every night since the day I left." He said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Edward….have you ever thought of what's going to happen when you go back to school? How would that work? I don't want my heart broken again…" I said, turning to face him. I look up into his vibrant, lively, green eyes.

"I wonder every second what's going to happen, but I will never hurt you like that again. Do you trust that?" He asked, and I honestly had to think to know that answer.

"I don't know," I whispered looking away.

He put a finger under my chin and brought my face up to look into his eyes.

"I won't hurt you again. I promise and if I do then you make sure you tell me because I will hurt me to stop your hurting." He said, and as I looked into his eyes I knew it was true. I just held on to him and pressed my face to his shirt.

"I love you," He said, and I knew that I felt the same, yet still I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"I' sorry," I whispered.

"For what?"

"I still can't say it."  
"Oh silly Isabella. It's not your fault. It's my fault." He said, and I shook my head no. But he continued rubbing my back until it was time to leave.

I rode with him, Alice and Jasper. Rose and Emmett rode in his Jeep. We were going to some fancy restaurant. When we pulled up I saw that it was the place where Edward and I had our first date. I looked over at him and he smiled that crooked smile I love so much. I smiled back and got out of the car. Emmett and Rose joined us outside. We went inside and walked up to the waiter.

"Reservation under the name Cullen," Edward told him.

"Right this way." He said, eyeing all six of us. His eyes rested on me and he winked. I suppressed a shiver.

"May I take your order? He asked, once we were seated.

Everyone else had ordered and now he was staring at me…well part of me at least.

"You know my chest isn't the one talking to you. Look up." I said. Then I ordered and Edward said, "I would like to request another waiter also, Jacob." He said, reading the nametag.

"Yes, sir." Jacob said, grumpily. Then we started laughing and talking while we waited on our food. All the sudden Edward gets up to go and talk to some blonde. It looked like they were fighting. Then he pointed at me and back at her.

"That's that girl that was texting him. I bet you anything." Alice said.

I got up and walked over there.

"Hey, babe. What's up?" I asked.

"This is the bitch that texted me last night." He said, angrily. Wow…I had never heard Edward cuss before.

"Really?" I asked, my eyebrow going up.

He nodded his head.

"Well, listen here tramp. Edward is mine and you can't have him. If he ever dated you then he was stupid then but he's gotten a little smarter now and moved on. My father is the police chief here and we will report you as a stalker if your crazy ass ever shows up around us again, got it?" I asked my hands on my hip. She started to speak when I said.

"Whatever you are so not worth my time. If I ever see you again just know I will kick your ass!" I said, and then grabbed Edward's hand and started walking off.

"Wow," he whispered.

"What? Did I make you mad?" I asked, and he shook his head. Then he kissed me and whispered. "I love you"

"I laughed and pulled away. Then we went to sit down and everything was back to normal. Soon we were leaving to go to the bars. We started out at Eclipse. A bar around the corner from the restaurant. Edward ordered everyone except him a drink and then disappeared for a few minutes. Then I saw him on stage.

"Alice what is your crazy brother doing?" I asked.

"Hell if I know," she said, as she got up and started dancing.

"I would like for someone to step forward," Edward began. "She stole my heart and I want her up here with me. Isabella Swan, would you please come up here?" He asked and the crowd started chanting my name.

"I'm gonna kill him," I muttered as Rose pushed me towards the stage. The crowd parted for me and I was sure my face was bright red.

"You're so dead." I said to him as he kissed my cheek. The bad thing is that my mouth was close to the mic so now everyone was laughing…including Edward.

Then the music started. I gasped. I hadn't heard this song in six years….

Edward started to sing.

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams_

He stared straight into my eyes as he sang and I felt my eyes well up with tears.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

I couldn't believe this boy. He is too charming and smart. He's going to have to do better than this eventually though if he wants my heart.

_The smell of your skin  
the taste of your kiss  
the way you whisper in the dark  
your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
you touch every place in my heart  
Oh it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

When he sang the taste of your kiss his eyes drifted to my lips and when a break in the song came up he kissed my lips, pulling away just in time to sing the next verse.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

By this point my tears are falling.

_Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

He kissed my cheeks and then my lips and then turned to the crowd.

"I want to apologize to this woman here in front of many people. Most of the city probably. I am Soooo sorry Isabella Swan. Bella I love you with all of my heart." He said, turning back to me.

"I-I…I don't know what to say." I said, finally.

He hugged me and whispered," just say that I'm getting better at winning you back"

"Well, you are…." I said, laughing.

The truth was that I wanted so badly to say that he was forgiven but he wasn't just yet. Close, yes. But not quite yet.

Finally we got off of the stage and my only thought was just do it. You see I wanted to embarrass him like he embarrassed me and the truth is that I have also been taking music classes and that I wanted to do this a while ago…I've always loved to sing. So I disappeared for a while to talk to manager. I told him the song I was going to sing and what time.

When eight o'clock rolled around I disappeared again. I walked up the stage and got the mic.

"Hey you all know me by now…unfortunately. Well, I'm Isabella Swan and this is dedicated to that hard headed boy that was up here earlier. "I said, and suddenly everyone was paying attention.

Suddenly, I didn't know if this was such a good idea, but I was going to do it so I stayed there. The music started playing and I fell into my element.

_verse 1  
Whats up?  
I know we haven't spoken for a while  
But I was thinkin bout you  
And it kinda made me smile  
So many things to say  
And I'll put em in a letter  
Thought it might be easier  
The words might come out better  
How's your mother, how's your little brother?  
Does he still look just like you?  
So many things I wanna know the answers to  
Wish I could press rewind  
And rewrite every line  
To the story of me and you_

_chorus  
Don't you know I've tried and I've tried  
To get you out my mind  
But it don't get no better  
As each day goes by  
And I'm lost and confused  
I've got nothin to lose  
Hope to hear from you soon  
P.S. I'm still not over you  
Still not over you_

_verse 2  
Excuse me, I really didn't mean to ramble on  
But there's a lot of feelings that remain since you've been gone  
I guess you thought that I would put it all behind me  
But it seems there's always somethin right there to remind me  
Like a silly joke, or somethin on the t.v.  
Boy it aint easy  
When I hear our song  
I get that same old feeling  
Wish I could press rewind  
Turn back the hands of time  
And I shouldn't be telling you_

_chorus  
Don't you know I've tried and I've tried  
To get you out my mind  
But it don't get no better  
As each day goes by  
And I'm lost and confused  
I've got nothin to lose  
Hope to hear from you soon  
P.S. I'm still not over you  
Still not over you_

_Did you know I kept all of your pictures  
Don't have the strength to part with them yet  
Oh no...  
Tried to erase the way your kisses taste  
But some things a girl can never forget_

_chorus  
Don't you know I've tried and I've tried  
To get you out my mind  
But it don't get no better  
As each day goes by  
And I'm lost and confused  
I've got nothin to lose  
Hope to hear from you soon  
P.S. I'm still not over you  
Still not over you_

"Edward, that's for you and by the way… You're still earning that chance." I said, and everyone was laughing. I got down and said thank you to the manager and then I went to go find my Greek god…

**A/N: Wow….that was long and really…it was totally unplanned. Btw I started working on this at nine o'clock and it is twelve thirty.**

**Btw this is like 6-7 pages long...holy crap!! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	7. Chapter 6 I I love you, too

**A/N: Okay, so I wanted to update sooner but I'm kinda a little stuck……Or I was at least.**

After bar hopping and all the little surprises Edward had for me throughout the night, we went home. I went up stairs. I felt happier than I had in six years, but that doesn't mean a thing. Edward's still gotta earn the chance back, but I know I'm breaking.

I opened my door to see a dozen roses and a small box next to it. I walked over and picked up the box. On top of it there was a card.

To Bella, my love.

_I love you and I hope you love this._

_Love, Edward._

I smiled and opened the box, and then I saw the gift. It was a CD. I opened the case it was in and walked over to the CD player. Then I pushed play.

Edward's voice came on and he said, "These are songs that you inspired or that remind me of you…I love you Isabella."

The introduction made e wonder what was to come. I always knew that no one gets to hear his music so this was truly the best gift yet.

Then the softest, most beautiful, melody filled he room and it was so soft, so sweet, and so pure, that it almost put me to sleep. I pushed the next button before it could.

The next song was amazed. Or at least I thought it was. It was the same words with a different tune. He was playing it to the piano but there was more to the tune. It was different, but still amazing. When the next song came on I recognized it at once. It wasn't Edward's music but a song that reminded him of me. It was Pain by Three Days Grace. I left for a shower but I put the CD up loud enough that I could hear it.

I was washing my hair when Edward's next song came on. This was one that I didn't recognize.

_People say she's only in my head  
It's gonna take time but I'll forget  
They say I need to get on with my life  
What they don't realize_

Is when you're dialing 6 numbers just to hang up the phone  
Driving cross town just to see if she's home  
Waking a friend in the dead of the night  
Just to hear him say it's going to be alright  
When you're finding things to do, not to fall asleep  
Cause you know she'll be there in your dreams  
That's when she's  
More than a memory

Took a match to everything she ever wrote  
Watched her words go up in smoke  
Tore all her pictures off the wall  
That ain't helping me at all

Cause when you're talking out loud but nobody's there  
You look like hell & you just don't care

You're drinking more than you ever drank  
Sinking down lower than you ever sank  
When you find yourself falling down upon your knees  
Praying to God, begging him "please"  
That's when she's  
More than a memory

She's more  
She's more

Cause when you're dialing her number just to hang up the phone  
Driving cross town just to see if she's home  
Waking a friend in the dead of the night  
Just to hear him say it's going to be alright  
When you're finding things to do, not to fall asleep  
Cause you know she's waiting in your dreams  
That's when she's  
More than a memory

People say she's only in my head  
Gonna take time but I'll forget

I heard every word and I was standing here with my eyes stinging with tears. I quickly finished showering, listening to the rest of the CD and then I went to Edward's door when the CD was over. I knocked once.

Then I heard Edward scurrying around inside.

"Edward?" I said.

"Oh, come in Bella." He replied

I opened the door and walked in. He had been sitting at his computer.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, I just signed on to my university site and saw that I had a message…" He said.

"Anything I should know about?" I asked, nervously. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I didn't want him to leave. I needed this. I need him to be here.

"Well, do you know what shadowing is?"

"Isn't that where you follow a doctor around and basically get to help him out but you gain experience and credit for it?"

"Yeah….well, I got offered a shadowing job in Auburn." He said. I thought my heart could never break anymore, but I wasn't going to show him that it was breaking this time.

"When do you leave?" I whispered.

"I don't." He said, and I looked up at him.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I'm not going. I turned them down. You are so much more important than that. More important then the whole world to me." He said, and I felt my eyes well up with tears.

"Edward, you shouldn't give up something this important for me….you know when I called you a self-centered brat?" I said.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" He asked, confused.

"You're not the self centered one. I am. I sit here day after day and pity myself. I can't continue doing that. And I can't hold you back. Take the shadowing job, and don't feel bad about it. I can call and visit sometimes during the summer, and I-I…I can be supportive and we can make it this time." I said, taking a deep breath to hold back the tears.

"Bella, I don't want the job…I want you." He said.

"Edward, if you go back now…you can finish earlier and we can be together again sooner." I said, trying to convince even myself of that.

"No…I can't." He said.

Then I just thought over all of this…

"Edward, what city did you say that job was in?" I asked.

"Auburn, at my college…why?" He asked, confused again.

"Edward…have you been going to that college for the past six years?" I asked, as reality struck me.

"Yeah, why?"

"Edward, that's my college too!" I said, and I jumped up into his arms. He smiled and I kissed him, on his lips. He kissed me back and then he pulled away, sighing.

"I'm not taking the job. I can get another one when we go back to school." He said.

"Okay," I sighed.

"Now what was your original reason to come in here?" He asked, looking at the CD.

"To thank you for this. I loved it." I said, kissing him on the cheek.

He took the CD and put it in the computer, and then he pushed play while we went to sit on his bed. I ended up falling asleep by the end of the first song. Then in the morning I awoke to Edward's arm draped over me, and I looked at him. I could get use to this.

I watched him for a minute before even attempting to move, but each time I would try to move, he would pull me closer.

"Edward," I finally said, "You're not really asleep are you?" I asked.

He smiled and continued to pretend to be asleep.

"Get your sexy butt up Edward!!" I said, trying to pull his arm off when he opened his eyes.

"Sexy?" He asked, relaxing his grip.

Then I hopped out of bed and pointed at him laughing. He laughed, and then pouted. I turned away, knowing that if I watched him pout, I would go over there and he would tickle me…just like in high school.

Then I turned around, and saw that he wasn't pouting anymore, and I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed and came over to me, kissing me on the forhead and then the mouth.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan…" He said, and then I surprised myself.

"I-I love you too." I said, and then looked up at his face. He looked so immensely happy and I just buried my face in his chest.

**A/N: Shorter than normal, and once again I DID NOT EXPECT TO WRITE THIS!! If you think that it's too fast or something sorry and there will be much more drama and she hasn't completely forgiven him yet, but she's saying what her heart is telling her and it's telling her, that she is so in love with him that she can't stand to lose him, not again. So I hope you like and if you don't then I'm sorry, please review and tell me your thoughts! This would have been out earlier but I had to go shopping with my mom and her friend…well, actually I didn't have to. I wanted to. **

_**Please Review!** (I accept anonymous reviews too!)_


	8. Chapter 7 She Don't Know She's Beautiful

**A/N: I want to thank you for all be so kind enough to review! They are highly appreciated!! I just found out exactly how I want to end this story, so it should move a little faster, and I don't know how regular my updates will be what with still transferring things to my computer from my moms and high school starting. **

**I'll try though. I absolutely love you guys!!**

The next few days flew by as Edward was still 'earning' his chance. The whole family had a good laugh about it. We thought it was pretty funny considering he was doing his best. There were times that I felt guilty, but he assured me that he was having fun earning me back. Then I laughed even harder at him and said yeah, right.

"Bella, guess what!!" an over-active pixie yelled as she ran towards me.

"What?" I asked putting my book down, not that I had been paying much attention to it.

"GUESS!!" she screamed and I covered my ears.

"Okay...I guess you won a screaming contest?" I said, doubtful

"No, silly Bella!" She screamed again, laughing and Edward came running in the room.

"Alice, NO! I'm telling her!!" He yelled, grabbing Alice and pulling her out of the room. He came back smiling and laughing.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well, would you like to know what the latest surprise is?" He asked, smiling. I nodded my head, curious.

"Well, we're...going to the beach!" He said. I was shocked for a moment but then I pulled it together.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded his head and I started squealing. I love the beach!!  
"That is sooo AWESOME!!" I yelled.

He laughed and hugged me. Then he whispered, "I'm glad you think so," in my ear.

I smiled and pulled back. Then I kissed him on the cheek and hopped up. Edward took my wrist and placed a flower in my hand.

He had a habit of getting me a rose a day. I never ran out no matter how much I told him it was okay. He laughed and said he enjoyed spoiling me. I smiled at him and went upstairs to my room, and saw Alice waiting on my bed, just as I had expected.

It was kind of funny, the way she was starting to rub off on me.

I would squeal and act like a little kid sometimes, but only when it was just me and her. It reminded me of when I first started to hang out with her and she would drag me to the mall...I would secretly enjoy it but complain because I didn't want her paying for me.

I put my rose in my vase and turned back to Alice. I grinned...

"Hey Alice...wanna go shopping?" I asked and she nodded her head bouncing up and down.

"Only under certain conditions!" I said, and she quickly lost the grin and stopped bouncing.

I set my conditions and she agreed to them. Then we said we would go shopping tomorrow and Rose could come with. I smiled and agreed with her. It would be so much fun to be on the beach again.

I sat down on my bed and thought about last week when Edward had told me that he went to the same college as I did.

I guess that's what happens when you shut yourself off from the world for four years. You don't notice the one you love living across the campus. I couldn't believe that he went there! I mean talk about coincidence...or is it fate, destiny, or whatever the hell you want to call it?

There is no telling. The world works in strange ways and I wasn't one to question it. Right? My place in the world was next to Edward's side...right? I couldn't believe how the summer had _just_ started and here I was with Edward...after six long, hurtful years.

**_Edward's Point of View_**

After I told Bella about her latest surprise, I headed up to my room, feeling in the mood to write a song. I play the piano, the guitar, and I sing...For a while I had stopped writing songs; it just wouldn't come. But now...every time I turned around I felt an idea pulling at my brain.

I sat down with my guitar and started tuning out the song...

**_We go out to a party somewhere_****_  
_****_The moment we walk in the door_****_  
_****_People stop and everybody stares_****_  
_****_She don't know what they're staring for_****__**

**_She don't know she's beautiful _****_  
_****_(never crossed her mind)_****_  
_****_She don't know she's beautiful_****_  
_****_(no she's not that kind)_****_  
_****_She don't know she's beautiful_****_  
_****_Though time and time I've told her so_****__**

**_There she goes just walking down the street_****_  
_****_And someone lets a whistle out_****_  
_****_A girl like her she just can't see_****_  
_****_What the fuss is all about_****__**

**_And she don't know she's beautiful_****_  
_****_(never crossed her mind)_****_  
_****_She don't know she's beautiful_****_  
_****_(no she's not that kind)_****_  
_****_She don't know she's beautiful_****_  
_****_Though time and time I've told her so_****__**

**_Morning' comes and her hairs all a mess_****_  
_****_That's when she thinks she looks her worst_****_  
_****_It's times like this she don't know why_****_  
_****_I can't take my eyes off her_****__**

**_And she don't know she's beautiful_****_  
_****_(never crossed her mind)_****_  
_****_She don't know she's beautiful_****_  
_****_(no she's not that kind)_****_  
_****_She don't know she's beautiful_****_  
_****_Though time and time I've told her _****__**

**_She don't know she's beautiful_****_  
_****_(never crossed her mind)_****_  
_****_She don't know she's beautiful_****_  
_****_(no she's not that kind)_****_  
_****_She don't know she's beautiful_****_  
_****_Though time and time I've told her_****__**

**_She don't know she's beautiful_****_  
_****_(never crossed her mind)_****_  
_****_She don't know she's beautiful_****_  
_****_(no she's not that kind)_****_  
_****_She don't know she's beautiful_****_  
_****_Though time and time I've told her_**

I finished a few hours later and kept working at the notes on the guitar. Soon, I gave up so that I could go for a snack. When I passed Bella's room I heard a guitar. I knocked on the door and heard her shout, "Hang on!"

Then a few seconds later, she opened the door.

"Hey, I could have sworn that I heard a guitar in here..." I said, looking at her face.

"I was listening to a song online," she said, flashing her brilliantly beautiful smile, and I found myself saying okay.

After I had eaten I headed back upstairs and packed my bag for the beach...we're going this weekend. I am glad that she didn't go ballistic over me spending money on her...

**A/N: Sorry, it's short, I know. I'll try to get another chapter out next week because over the weekend my computer is going to be getting hooked up to the internet. And even then I might not be able to update as soon as I want. My computer is in the kitchen and I have two siblings and well, do I even have to say that there will be interruptions? **

**Thanks to those of you who review and to those of you who don't will you pretty please give a review!! -Pouts- **


	9. Chapter 8 We Belong Together

**A/N: So, thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, and who are still reading this story. **

**I would like to say that I am surprised to say that I have internet connection so soon, but happy nonetheless. And also a pretty good pair of headphones to blast out interruptions….thank god!**

**Bella's Point of View**

I packed the last of my bag and went to take it down stairs when Edward approached me and took my bag from me, taking it into the living room.

"You know I could carry that!" I screamed behind him, hearing him laugh.

"And it's not funny!!" I yelled after him. He only laughed harder as I grabbed my purse and followed him. He set my things down on the porch and turned back around to see Alice, and Jasper arguing.

"You can't possibly need that much?!" Jasper said, and Alice began arguing back. I laughed at his attempt to lower her load and so did Edward.

Eventually we got on the move and we began to play stupid games, like I spy, and singing stupid songs. Finally, we stopped. We had been riding for a few hours and we were stopping at a hotel for the night, because we had the plan of staying at the beach for a few weeks, and we wanted to take our time and not stress about when we got there. We were going to have fun and nothing would stop us!!

We all decided that we were going to spend the day with our boyfriend/ girlfriend and get a head start tomorrow. Edward and I checked in and the girl at the front desk was eyeballing Edward. I glared at her and we walked off together. We walked in and I asked Edward what he wanted to do.

"Stare at you," he said, unabashed as I blushed.

"No, really, what do you want to do?" I asked, looking at the ground.

"I told you, love." He said, and I looked up.

"Okay, how about we go catch a movie instead?" I asked, trying not to pay attention as he smirked.

He nodded his head and I went to change.

I put on a baby blue strapless shirt and a pair of shorts, and then I put my hair up into a ponytail. I walked out and found my flip-flops. Then I walked to Edward.

"Okay, let's go." I said, smirking. He was practically drooling. This is going to be fun. I laughed, took his hand and walked him out the door. It was kind of funny. Especially since Emmett was in the hall, and saw us…he just laughed and went back to Rose.

When we got to the movies, we looked around. We actually had no idea what movies were out or even in theater so he chose a scary one, and I said let's see a comedy…so we played paper rock sissors and he won….great, I don't know why but I hate scary movies. Unless they had vampires in it. Then I loved it, but unfortunately this one was about flesh eating zombies. I didn't even look at the title. Edward and I got drinks and pop corn. Then we wwent in the movie and sat down.

I was right we shouldn't have watched this movie. I ended up hiding my face most of the movie, which I know is what Edward wanted, so I tried not to acknowledge that he was here, but at certain times I couldn't help him. At first, it was okay, and then everyone was a zombie and I saw only blood and guts. Edward ended up taking me out about half way in the movie and said sorry.

"What for?" I asked.

"I should've picked a different movie." He said, and I put a finger on his lips.

"It's okay," I said, and then I kissed him lightly, only to pull away a second later.

He looked at me, disbelief written on his face.

I smirked and then we went outside.

I could've sworn that I heard him mutter, "Bella Swan you will be the death of me."

I laughed and climbed in the car, and he pulled out. We were soon at the hotel and we ordered room service. I changed into my sweats and grabbed my IPod when Edward went to get a shower. I turned it to We Belong Together By: Mariah Carey. 

I didn't mean it  
When I said I didn't love you so  
I should have held on tight  
I never should've let you go  
I did nothing  
I was stupid  
I was foolish  
I was lying to myself  
I could not fathom that I would ever  
Be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be  
Sitting here beside myself

Cause I didn't know you  
Cause I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
I never felt  
The feeling that I'm feeling now  
Now that I don't  
Hear your voice  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips  
Cause I don't have a choice  
Oh what I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side  
Right here  
Cause baby..

(We belong together)  
When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
(Come back, come back)  
Come back baby please  
Cause we belong together

Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me  
On the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
Baby nobody else  
We belong together

I can't sleep at night  
When you're all on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
Singing to me  
'If you think you're lonely now'  
Wait a minute  
This is too deep  
(Too deep)  
I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial  
Trying to catch a break  
And then I hear Babyface

I only think of you  
And it's breaking my heart  
I'm trying to keep it together  
But I'm falling apart  
I'm feeling all out of my element  
I'm throwing things  
Crying  
Trying to figure out  
Where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song  
Ain't even half of what  
I'm feeling inside  
I need you  
Need you back in my life baby..  
(My life, my life)

(We belong together)  
When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
(Come back, come back)  
Come back baby please  
We belong together

Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me  
On the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody else  
We belong together

(We belong together)  
When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
(Come back, come back)  
Come back baby please  
We belong together

Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me  
On the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody else  
We belong together

I had been singing the whole song, with all of my heart and soul. I did that all of the time. I would end up singing to my hearts content and I wouldn't know where one song ended and one began. Then I heard clapping, and I slowly turned on my heel to glare at whoever it was watching me.

"Hi, I bet you're wondering who I am?" Some guy asked. I slowly nodded my head.

"Well, I'm Grant Withrich, and your boyfriend called me about your superb singing abilities. You se I'm an agent in the music industry and I was interested in new talent. He found me online and called, saying that I had to hear you. It was his original plan at the bar, but my plane got delayed, and so here we are." He said. I felt my mouth hanging open a little.

"Huh?" I said, confused. He laughed.

So….Edward had set this up? Wow, who knew he had it in him? I sure didn't, and he never even talked to me about whether or not I wanted to pursue a career in the entertainment career ladder. Okay, well, maybe he did when we were in high school and I was showing him my books and books of songs that I had written myself. I couldn't believe that he remembered!!

A/N: Okay, so…did expect to write this one, but didn't expect it to come so quickly. It's a little short too, sorry. PLEASE REVIEW!! Tell me what you think!! I love hearing your thoughts!!


	10. Chapter 9 Agent Withrich

**A/N: Sorry, it's been so long. I was going to update sooner but I got side-tracked, like I so easily do. I'll try to get the chapters out sooner but school just started so I'm not sure if I can. **

**Oh, by the way, the other story I've been working on is finished…so this is probably going to become priority!! Aren't you happy?? Now you'll get more updates!**

* * *

**_Bella's point of view_**

"So, Bella, would you like to audition for a contract?" Mr. Withrich asked and I nodded my head numbly. He had explained everything to me and said he was pretty sure that we would get me a contrct—if I wanted it. Honestly, I wanted nothing more. I wanted Edward by my side, and my album playing in the car. I wanted the big family with the kids and the money. I know…my future was a million miles away.

I laughed and then Mr. Withrich talked to me about a time, date , and place to be at a recording studio. I hesitated and then told him about our plan to go to the beach in Florida. He laughed again and said Edward had planned everything—because his recording studio was in Florida!

I smiled, and jumped up and down, literally.

Then I blushed and took a seat as we took the time to set up a date and time to meet.

It ended up being Tuesday next week at 8:00 AM.

I smiled as he stood to leave at the same time that Edward walked in. He looked at mea nd then at Mr. Withrich and smiled.

"I was right, wasn't I?" He asked, smirking.

"Don't let it go to your head, Edward." I said, smirking back. I already had an idea of what song to sing…and it would reveal a secret that I wasn't too sure why I keep it a secret.

He laughed and we showed Mr. Withrich the door. Then I turned to Edward and kissed him sweetly, muttering a thank you.

"Thank you for what?" he asked and I smiled.

"I know you set it up."

"I know…but it's your superb singing abilities." He replied and I smiled, deciding to let him in on my secret.

"You remember the other day when you said that you heard a guitar coming from my room?" I asked, and he nodded, smiling.

"Well, you did. I play the guitar. I have since the sixth grade, but I didn't want anyone to know. I don't know why I just didn't. But I wrote a song in the eight grade…when you were dating Jessica Stanley…want to hear it? It's the song that I play most often." I asked and he nodded. I went to his side of the hotel room and picked up his guitar. It was a bit heavier than my own but it would do.

I smiled at him briefly before starting.

**_Edward looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_**

I laughed internally remembering the day that he told me he was in love with Jessi. It was the worst day of my life, and now I could look back and laugh at it.

_**Edward talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night**_

He finally got it right; my brain had tried to tell me he had been wrong….

_**Chorus:**_

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

I remembered the days that Edward and I had rode together in the car as high schooler's and how things had never been the same after the day he told me he loved her. We always sang along to the radio although that isn't exactly what I had meant.

**_Edward walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_**

Repeat Chorus

I smiled as I sang, my heart in a rhythm along to the words.

**_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_**

I knew the ending was coming up and I threw my heart into it. I prayed to God he would like it.

**_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.._**

Edward looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

I smiled as the song ended. Then he smiled as he took the guitar and he didn't hesitate as he started to play…

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me**_

He looked me straight in the eyes as he sang and I could feel my heart melting at the lyrics.

_**What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do  
**_

So..what did these lyrics mean? Did he leave for my good?

**_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_**

I looked at him and was once again incapable of forming words.

_**What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do**_

I looked at his hands and saw how they fly across the strings with such accuracy…and I thought I was good.

**_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do  
_**

I looked back into his eyes and saw the sincerity in them. He loved me….

_**Not seeing that loving you  
that's what I was trying to do  
Ooohhh...**_

I looked at him and I knew in that moment…no questions had to be asked, and no words spoken…we all knew what our feeling were, and our hearts were finally in the same place…

Laying wide open in each other's hands. I was trusting him and he knew it…just as I knew he trusted me.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys sooo much for being sooo patient. I love you and you guys should gety an update soon. Not tomorrow, and maybe not Thursday, but probably Friday or over the weekend. **

**I LOVE YOU ALL!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

* * *

**_Songs used:_**

**_Teardrops On My Guitar by: Taylor Swift (LOVE THAT SONG!!)_**

**_What Hurts the Most By: Rascal Flatts_**


	11. Chapter 10 oh Crap

**Some ppl said that they wanted more emotion last chapter. **

**I'm sorry…. I thought that the lyrics spoke for themselves…. I guess I was wrong. Let me explain. **

**Bella was in the eigth grade when Edward was dating Jessica he thought he had got it right and Bella was so heart broken... she wrote the song because it's the only she knows to let her feelings out. And Edward wrote the song to express his feelings about leaving Bella. **

**Anywho!! I'll try harder to express how they feel. I just want to apoligze for that, oh and for the length...you guys are use to longer more dramatic chapters!! I'm sorry, and I hope u guys still love me!!lol. Oh…you probably won't after this chapter. SORRY in advance.**

* * *

EPOV

I sat on the edge of the bed...thinking.

How do you tell the love of your life something like this? I mean... I love Bella... but this is... well, too much.

I know that she may get the contract...but the thing is that... I just got a call saying... My ex is…pregnant. The word felt choked even in my thoughts. I couldn't imagine how Bells would react. What if she broke it off without a second chance? I couldn't bear that….

I mean..I let loose one night and got drunk and this happens?

Life is cruel and unusual.

I sat back and fought against the sleep that wanted to over take me.

I lost that fight and within minutes I was asleep, and in my dreams, I was hanging onto the edge of the cliff.

I look up to see Bella standing over the cliff right beside my hand as she sadly shook her head and walked away I yelled out to her.

"Bella, I love you!!" I scream and she stops long enough to shake her head at mea dn laugh without humor.

"No you don't…you never did." She turned, her eyes darker than I had ever seen them, with hatred?

"Bella, help me!! Let me explain!!" I yell but I feel myself slipping and then I wake up. My forehead damp with sweet and my thoughts in a whirl.

Why, dammit?! My life was pulling together and then I get this call?? What am I going to do? I could keep it from Bella…or I could tell her and risk losing her…

What do I do?

I picked up my guitar and began to strum it….

I need noise, and I need comfort.

I found myself playing the song I had written a few years back…more than a memory.

Bella had always been more than a memory. I missed her when I was without her and with I was with her I could feel nothing else…so why had I been so god damn stupid?

I basically threw the guitar down on the bed, and five seconds later Bella walked in, laughing, and smiling at Alice.

Alice took one look at me and frowned. I imagined how I looked. Disheveled and troubled, like I was in trouble… I really am, I realize as I look Bella in the eyes.

"Bells, we need to talk." I say, and myvoice sounded dry, and hollow.

I could imagine her reaction to this…. And I don't want it.

I want Bella forever. Nothing else but Bella. I still look at her and we silently communicated that I really needed to talk to her.

"I'll leave so you can talk." Alice excused herself and then told us to call her later.

Then we sat down.

"Bella….you do know that I love you right?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Of course I know that Edward, and I love you too." She said,a dn I nodded.

"Good….promise to hear me out till the end, and not to scream and cry till the end?" I asked and she nodded.

I took a deep breath before beginning.

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFYVILLE!! **

**Haha Anyways, plz review even it's to threaten my life…. Love ya too in advance. I don't know if I'll get to reply to your reviews, but I'll try. **

**I should update soon but Idk because I'm reading The Notebook by Nicolas Sparks. I'm only just starting but maybe I'll be done tomorrow. **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE SOONER!!**


	12. Chapter 11 If I was Invisible

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Here's the chapter.**

* * *

_Bpov_

I could feel my heart beating erratically. I listened to his voice, nevous and collected. As if he were thinking I would take off running and screaming any moment.

"Bella… I just got a call from…from an ex of mine named Taylor. She's pregnant and she says…she says it's mine." HE whispered, his eyes frantic and worried. I looked at him once more, my heart breaking with each second ticking by.

"Edward," I whispered. Whispering his name hurt too. IS he going to leave again now? "I..I'm not sure what to say." I said honestly. My body was registering the shock, and the numbness of his statement.

"I'm going to be a dad to Taylor's baby. We talked and while we agreed we're not together nor have we been for almost a month, that she couild have the baby and we would have joint custody or something along those lines." He said, and I could hear questions bubbling beneath my numbness and shock…I just didn't have the strength to dig them up and ask.

So I laughed, a mirthless, an emotionless and humorless laugh.

"Bella?" Edward asked, and I looked at him.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Are you okay?" HE asked, and I shrugged.

"I'm not so sure right now. I need time to be alone. I'm going to go over to Alice's for a while….I'll come back when…when I can." I said, before standing and walking out the door, leaving Edward sitting behind me without a second glance.

I walked out but I didn't go to Alice's. I just kept walking while I couldn't feel. I tried to make myself go to Alice. I know she's probably waiting on me, but I can't. I keep walking and walking, leaving all traces of pain behind me.

* * *

_Epov_

I deserve to be dead…that laugh…so emotionless. She sounded like she'd rather be dead and I can't bear her being angry or upset. It breaks my heart. Literally….

I sit down and pick up my guitar….

I sat there for a second before the lyrics started in my head, and as soon as they started…so did the music.

**_Whatcha' doin' tonight  
I wish I could be a fly on your wall  
Are you really alone  
Who's stealin' your dreams  
Why can't I bring you into my life  
What would it take to make you see that I'm alive_**

I sang with my whole heart. I poured everything I felt about Bella, about Taylor, and the baby, I poured it all into this song.

**_Chorus_**

**_If I was invisible  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
If I was invincible  
I'd make you mine tonight  
If hearts were unbreakable  
Then I could just tell you where I stand  
I would be the smartest man  
If I was invisible  
(Wait..I already am)_**

**_Saw your face in the crowd  
I call out your name  
You don't hear a sound  
I keep tracing your steps  
Each move that you make  
Wish I could read what goes through your mind  
Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life_**

I glanced down at the guitar…my fingers strum the cords and I could imagine the back up voices.

**_Chorus_**

**_If I was invisible  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
If I was invincible  
I'd make you mine tonight  
If hearts were unbreakable  
Then I can just tell you where I stand  
I would be the smartest man  
If I was invisible  
(Wait..I already am)_**

**_I reach out  
But you don't even see me  
Even when I scream out  
Baby, you don't hear me  
I am nothing without you  
Just a shadow passing through..._**

**_Repeat Chorus_**

**_If I was invisible...  
If I was invisible...  
If I was invisible...  
If I was invisible...  
If I was invisible...  
If I was invisible..._**

"If I was invisible…" I whisper to myself, and silently, a tear falls from my eyes.

"I already am." I say, louder.

* * *

**A/N; Hi….short chapter I know. I'll try to make the next one longer. I know this isn't very good. If you want a rewrite just tell me. I know it sucked because I'm not really in the mood to write but I needed to because I was upset… So if it sucks then tell me. **

**I love you guys. Please review.**

* * *

**Mood Music-- **

**If I was Invisible-- Clay Aiken **

**Slow Me Down-- Emmy Rossum**

**Song Used-- **

**If I was Invisible-- Clay Aiken**


	13. Chapter 12 Agony and Heartache

**A/N: Okay, seriously guys, I'm not making Taylor a false alarm. I know you all probably hate the story for that reason…but I'm not. This has been the way the story is begging to be written. **

**It was a drunk night before they broke up. I don't want flames but if you would like to say you don't like Taylor or the baby….why not wait until its played out?**

**Thanks and by the way… I had someone ask me to make Bella and Edward…ahem.. 'do it'. No not in this story at least not now and if they 'do it' then there will be no lemon. I don't write lemons sorry.**

**Here's the next chapter, and sorry for the shortness yesterday, and the bad quality. I was upset.**

* * *

**Bpov**

His child? His baby…with this other woman… I can't believe it.

My heart seemed to break into a million tiny pieces and that didn't help as I shivered from the cold.

I had wondered to a book store, and when they closed I went to a park and sat there.

"Bella," I heard a voice whisper behind me.

Maybe they'll go away if I don't answer…

"Bells…" Alice whispered again and then she was in front of me.

"I know it hurts right now Bells…he told us, and we're all sooo mad at him. You're the one for him and he;s ruining it again. I want to kill him…" She said and I shook my head, which in turn caused a few tears fall.

"Just let it all out Bella." She said, and I did. The tears came faster and I didn't attempt to stop them….it hurt me.

It was like I was the one on the side walk watching strangers hold hands after me and someone I had clearly loved broke up. It was like they (Taylor and Edward) had betrayed me, and even though I didn't know this Taylor chick I knew that she would be the one for Edward if I weren't in the picture, and somehow I couldn't bring myself to take me out of the picture.

"Alice, it hurts so much…I feel like he betrayed me," I whimpered and she nodded, and her eyes filled with tears.

"I know what you mean." She said bitterly, and I looked at her.

She looked well…terrible.

"Ally, what happened?" I asked, and she shook her head, and attempted a smile.

"Nothing Bella. Tonight is all about you." She said but her voice cracked at the end, which assured me something was wrong.

"Ally, tell me please." I asked and she began to sob. It shocked me. Alice never cried unless something was seriously wrong.

"Alice, Shh it'll all work out." I whispered assurances to her and I knew that somehow..no matter what's wrong…everything will be okay.

* * *

**_Epov_**

I couldn't believe it… Taylor is coming here to talk to Bella and myself. She says she has a 'proposition'. I just hope it's not abortion. So I sent Alice out to get Bella and Taylor is on her way here right now. She said she had been visiting some friends and that she was close by so she would be here in an hour or so.

I had stopped cold in my tracks when Jasper walked in.

"I blew it dude." He said, and I looked at him. His face was frantic, and he looked so scared, and so sad.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I blew it…" He repeated, as he sat beside me.  
"What did you blow Jazz?" I asked, and he flinched.

"I broke up with Alice and then she left." He said, and I looked at him.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, and he looked like he was thinking.

"I don't even remember." He whispered.

I shook my head.

"It'll work out. She'll be back soon with Bella and it all will work out!" I said, and in the pit of my stomach… I wondered will it?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapters, there is a reason though and that reason is that I only have a certain amount of time for writing with school started back and with all honors classes and the fact that I'm probably going to fail my honor's history class because I REALLY don't get it. But whatever right now.**

**I'll try to update again this weekend because we get Monday out of school and I'll try to make it a long chapter. **

**I really suck at the whole writing during the school year thing don't I?**

**Please Review. I want to know if someone can guess what Taylor's thinking (if any of you are even going to read the story anymore? Are you?)**


	14. Chapter 13 Negotiotiations srry 4 errors

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry for the wait. You're lucky to get this now and not later. **

**I'm home and I'm sick…so yh…. I sorry?**

* * *

Epov

Bella and Alice came back about ten minutes ago…she's sitting across the room from me and I can't help but to wonder whats going through her mind. I can't help but to wonder…because what if she no longer loves me? What if she decides to be gone forever?

I look over and see her staring at me.

Alice and Jasper are outside talking.

"Bella…" I whisper and she shakes her head.

"What Edward?" She asks.

"I'm sorry… I was drunk and it was like two months ago. She wants to talk to us about something now." I say and she smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"Okay… I understand. I just needed time away. I mean… yeah I'm mad and all and it's just making it harder to trust you…but isn't it all about love in the end? Through all the bad and all the good." She says and I nod my head.

"Yeah, but still…. I wish things weren't going this way. It sems like the whole universe is piling up to stop me from getting you back." I say and she nods.

"I guess that's what love is. Working through the universe." She said and then smiled sweetly. I nodded and then I walked over to her and hugged her.

She hugged me back and then we sat together whilew e waited on Taylor. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door and I stood to get it.

I walked to the door and opened it to find Taylor there. She smiled at me and then I looked over her.

She didn't seem to have changed much. The long blonde hair, and the bright green enerjectic eyes, and the slim figure. She hasn't changed at all.

"Come in," I say, holding the door open.

She comes in and glances around. Sh notices Bella.

"So, you're Bella? I can see why Edwrad was never satisfied with any other girl besides you, Bella." She says, sweetly and Bella blushes.

"Yes, I'm Bella. I take it you are Taylor?"She asked and Taylor nods her head.

"Take a seat," I say, holding out a chair for Taylor.

She quickly obliges.

"Thank you, Edward." She says before turning back to Bella.

"I'm sure you resent me, but you must know that neither of us expected this to happen. WE got drunk at a frat party anad I know that is no excuse…. I feel bad just being here.But I thought Edward had a right to know he's going to be a father. " She says and Bella nods.

"I feel no resentment. I am just a bit sad, but who wouldn't be? Well, I'm not sad, more…I can't explain the emotion running through my head. Not sadness, not resentment but something different. And I think Edward had a right to know too. I mean who wouldn't want to know? He's going to be a father and you are going to be a mother." Bella says and I watch this exchange quietly. I notice the change in Taylor's face as the word mother appears.

"That's what I want to talk to you two aabout. I can't handle a child. I just can't and I am strongly opposed to abortion. Which I know Edward is too. **(Sorry I will never have ANYONE have an abortion in my stories, I am as opposed to them as I am to someone killing their two year old. ITS MURDER.)** So, I come here to offer a negotioation." She says, and I notice how sad her face is and how confused Bella's is.

"My negotitiation is to have the baby, and then let you and Edward raise it. You can name it, you can change it's diapers, and you can be a mother Bella. It doesn't have to be me. I don't have to ruin something as great as what you and Edward have and I don't have to do something that I feel is impossible.

I can't raise a baby. I just can't and I know Edward is capapble of it and I know that you are too. Just seeing the way you're acting. So mature and clam… I know that this baby is meant for you and Edward!" She says and I see the tears.

"Are you sure?" Bella whispers and Taylor nods.

"More sure than I'vve ever been about anything." She says and Bella nods.

"Then we have to make arrangements. I want you to live with us until the baby is born, and I want you to visit it and I want it to be knowledgable to your existence and what you are giving up to let this baby be happy. I want them to know that you care, because I can see it in your eyes. Things will be hard, but do you agree to these things?" Bella asks and I notice how she takes control in the mdst of panic. How when I'm scared she's so clam and collected.

I'm glad that she _knows_ somehow that I want the same thing. I am opposed to abortion, as is Taylor and Bella. And I'm glad that she doesn't say let me and Edward discuss it. She just knows.

I almost forgot that Taylor was supposed to answer, but when I remembered… I watched her slowly nod her head.

"We come to an agreement." She mutters and Bella nods.

"Now, let's get down to business. We have a lot of things to consider and to plan." She says and I slowly join in while we plan the next nine months with Taylor, and while Bella and I start to think forward.

In that moment I make a decision that I thought was sealed off—for a while at least.

_I'm going to propose to her. _

_It's going to be unique, and it's going to be totally Bella and Edward. No one else. _

_I'm going to propose to her before the baby comes._

* * *

**A/N: I NO I NO short chapter but I felt the need to end it there. **

**By the way, I am sorry I didn't update over the weekend like I said I would…but I had a lot going on that I didn't know would be going on.**

**I am terribly sorry and I hope you can forgive me. I wouldn't even be able to update now if I hadn't have gotten sick. Yes, I am sick. No I do not know what I have or if it's anything other than me feeling bad.**

**I will try to update as soon as possible.**


	15. Chapter 14 The beach

**A/N: Thanks for waiting patiently... **

**I'm sorry that things are taking so long...but I have my excuses.**

**I almost completely quit writing because of my reasons, but things are...well, the same. I just have reasons to carry on now. **

**Thanks for the reviews.**

EPOV

Of course, nothing would be easy would it?

I decide I want to propose, and we're majorly busy.

Bella still has her meeting with the talent agent and so she's working on her songs. Of course she only has a few days.

Then we're making list for Taylor and the baby, and we're now thinking about whether or not I quit school. Especially since Bella graduates in one semester. I don't think we could be busier.

We pull into the parking lot and Bella laughs as she helps Taylor out of the car.

We're at the beach, the day before Bella's audition for her CD. I can tell she's nervous. She's been singing every spare moment since she set up the date.

Ever since she found out about Taylor, she's been okay. I honestly expected worse. She had told me that she was just glad that I told her about Taylor instead of keeping it to myself.

I grab Bella and Taylor's bags as we walk out on the shore. I smile as Bella dives into the water, before even taking off her tank top and short shorts. She had always been an impatient one.

Soon we were all in the water and playing around.

Then Bella froze.

So, naturally I froze too, and followed her eyes. She was staring at a boy who looked to be about sixteen and had blonde hair.

"What's the matter Bella?" I asked, and she groaned.

"That guy would never leave me alone, when we were at school Always asking me out and never accepting rejection." She groaned, and I laughed.

"What's funny about that?" She asked and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I hope he doesn't see you though." I say, and she laughs.

"And why is that?" She asks, while I smirk.

"Because I'm about to show off." I say, and then I pick her up while we're still in the water..

BPOV

I squeal as Edward picks me up and then I wrap my arms around him just as he throws me., so we both go under, and when we come up I'm smirking.

"What was that for?" He asks, and I shrug.

"I dunno." I say, as I stare into his eyes.

Yeah, I'm mad at him about Taylor...who wouldn't be?

But doesn't true love triumph all? It surpasses all feeling, and...it makes you who you are.

Then he stalks toward me. I back up and he wraps his arms around me.

Before I can move his lips are on mine, and I wrap my arms around him too, involuntarily.

His tongue slides into my mouth and explores it, and I pull away for a minute. His lips never leave me though.

I groan with frustration.

"What is up with you?" I ask.

"I'm showing off." HE says before leaving me where I am... With only the feeling of his lips on mine.

I walk out of the water to see Edward talking to Taylor. I motion for her to stay quiet and sneak up on him...

"HEY EDWARD WATCHA DOING?" I yell in his ear, and he jumps ten feet in the air, as Taylor and I laugh.

"You think that's funny?" HE asks a frown on his face.

"Y-y-es "I say through my giggles.

"Humph, fine then." He says and he goes to chase me.

I run back in the water and then swim out.

"HAHA EDWARD."I yell and then he's behind me. I turn around to see him smirking.

"What?" I ask.

"My sister rubbed off on you." He says and I smirk.

"Tends to happen when you hang around Alice." I say.

He laughs and we head back to Taylor.

"hey you guys," she says smiling.

She really is a nice girl... I like her, honestly I do.

I would like her MORE if she weren't pregnant with Edward's child.

"So when is your audition for the record?" Taylor asked.

"Tomorrow," I say and the butterflies return.

"I have to get it though... It's been my dream for so long." I say passionately, and I believed every word of it.

I _will _get this record deal.

**A/N: Okay...crappy chapter, yes or no?**

**Oh well for now. **

**The next chapter should be all BPOV because it will be the meeting for the record deal. **

**Tell me songs you think would go good for her to use. :**

**Thank you all and I love your reviews. I will TRY to hurry with the next chapter. Sooner I get suggestions the quicker the chapter will come. **


	16. Chapter 15 The Audition

**A/N: Okay, I still don't have very many songs, but I'm going to TRY and make this work, okay? **

**Just tell me honestly if it sucks, and I'll change it up. Keep in mind I have NEVER been in a recording studio. **

**Oh, and the end is drawing near!! There won't be a sequel though, when the end does come. I promise you guys I have MANY other ideas, though. And that I will not disappoint with them! Also, if there is a certain type of story, or a certain plot you want ME to write. PM it to me, and I will consider and get back to you. If I DO write it, the WHOLE story will be dedicated to you. Thanks, and please do send ideas! I love hearing from you guys!  
These songs...well, I don't know. I love them and I can imagine Bella singing them, but I don't know. I'm most nervous about this chapter, and I don't want it to be below standard, so tell me if you think it sucks!!**

* * *

**BPOV**

I drive up to the recording studio, where I am about to see if my dream is going to come true. It's funny how you forget about a dream for six years, and suddenly nothing more that you want. You want nothing more than to go after it again.

I'm confident, but I'm scared. If things don't work out today then I'll keep going. I'll work on my writing, and I'll work on my singing, but right now... I'm putting my heart and soul into it.

I sing anything. From country to pop. From Alternative to Christian. As long as it has meaning, then I'm with it.

I walk in and go to Agent Withrich's secretary.

"Bella Swan." I say, and she smiles warmly.

"He's been waiting all week for you. Good luck. Studio number three." She says, and I walk down to studio 3.I was excited.

"Hello, Bella." He greets me, as a few girls step out of the recording studio.

"They are here to help me judge your abilities. They have been singing since they were fifteen, only they do it under an alias. I wanted their opinion because; they are one of the elite. They've been on the top." He says, and I nod. I shake hands with them all and greet them with a confident voice. I may be shy but I knew when to force the shyness away. Maybe if I get this, then I won't be so shy anymore.

"Okay, I want you to play the guitar, since you said you could do that, and sing a song that you know." Agent Withrich said. I smiled.

"I have five songs that I wrote prepared, is that okay? I play the guitar in a few." I ask, and he nods.

"That's perfect, actually." He says, smiling and he leads me to the microphone in the studio. I had told Edward not to come today. I wanted h9im and Taylor to sleep late, but I know they're in the parking lot, waiting.

I start to play my guitar, just lightly strumming as I decide which song to use... Then I decide...

I don't why I chose this song, but I'm soon caught up in it and I'm thinking of Edward.

_we were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
on a balcony of summer air_

see the lights,  
see the party the ball gowns  
see you make your way through the crowd  
you say hello  
little did I know

that you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
and my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
and I was crying on the staircase  
begging you please don't go, and I said

**I thought back to how my Dad didn't like Edward at first. He forbid me from going anywhere he knew Edward might be...**

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
it's a love story baby just say yes_

**All there's left to do is run... **

**I wrote this almost three years ago, when I was thinking about Edward. **

_so I sneak out to the garden to see you  
we keep quiet because we're dead if they knew  
so close your eyes  
lets keep this down for a little while  
cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter  
and my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
but you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said_

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
you be the prince and I'll be the princess  
its a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, don't try to tell me how to feel  
this love is difficult, but its real  
don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess  
its a love story baby just say yes,

**This love is difficult? More difficult than I ever thought.**

**But I'll never abandon this love...**

_Oh, oh_

I got tired of waiting  
wondering if you were ever coming around  
my faith in you was fading  
when I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said

**I've been feeling so alone, just waiting for him to come... I was alone. **

**I was waiting for six years, and finally my Romeo is back. **

_marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that all I really know  
I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress  
its a love story baby just say yes  
oh, oh, yes  
we were both young when I first saw you_

**And with that I let the guitar fade out. **

I sat anxiously as I watched their faces. Then Mr. Withrich looked appalled.

"Are you sure you're not someone here to prank me? You've never been given a record deal before?" He asked, and I smiled.

"I've never been in a recording studio before this." I say, and he shakes his head.

"That's a damn shame." He laughs then and turns to the girls. They nod, and he smiles.

"Would you please play us at least two more songs?" He asks, and I nod.

"There's one I really love, but I don't have music for it." I say, and he nods.

"Just sing the lyrics. I'm sure it's beautiful."

I smile, and begin to hum for a second, and then I start to sing...

_Small town homecoming queen  
She's the star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her_

I had written this in high school. Right before Edward and I had gotten together. We were neighbors, and he was dating that Jessica girl still. Come to think of it, they were together for so long I was beginning to lose hope.

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

Just the girl next door...

Who finally got the boy, I thought with a smile.

_Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutant  
Everything that you want  
Never too harsh or too demanding  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her_

I just wanna hit her, I thought with a laugh... Oh how I wanted to hit her.

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door  
Oh and I'm just the girl next door_

I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
I get a little bit, she gets a little more  
She's Miss America and... She's Miss America  
I'm just the girl next door...

I finish with A few 'I'm just the girl next doors and then I look at him. He's smiling at me, and I know I'm smiling back.

"Do you have another one?" He asked, and I smiled, nodding.

I picked up my guitar and began to play the song that I played for Edward before we knew about Taylor.

_Edward looks at me; I fake a smile so he won't see__That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be__I'll be she's beautiful, that girl he talks about__And she's got everything that I have to live without___She had everything that I had to live without...and now... I have him back. Now he's mine and I'm his. _Edward talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny__That I can't even see anyone when he's with me__He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,__I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night____Chorus:____He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar__The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star__He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_ He's the song in the car that I keep singing... That's so true. I would listen to his favorites, when he was dating people. I would always have him mixing CDs for me. I would pass it off as both of our love for music, but I just wanted his favorites.  _Edward walks by me; can he tell that I can't breathe?__And there he goes, so perfectly,__The kind of flawless I wish I could be__She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love__Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause____Repeat Chorus____So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light__I'll put his picture down and maybe__Get some sleep tonight____He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar__The only one who's got enough for me to break my heart?__He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do__He's the time taken up, but there's never enough__And he's all that I need to fall into..._ The only one who has enough of me to break my heart... we've been through that again and proven that point. All of these teenage feelings of being in love are still here and there's nothing to stop them this time.  _Edward looks at me; I fake a smile so he won't see._

I finish and my smile grows, if at all possible.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Swan. You are going to be signed on. We think that your look could use a little bit of an adjustment, mainly because as you said, your music is going to be a little bit of everything, and we want it all to be prepared. The music in the second song can be composed once we get you a band, because it seems to be more pop than country or rock. Either way, we need a band for you so that when you need them we have them, and when we need you solo you can do that." He says, and I smile, and nod.

"So, when are you available to work on it all?" He asked, and we began to talk.

I walk out to the parking lot towards my car to see Edward and Taylor leaning up against it. I smiled, and waved. Edward hopped up and ran toward me and I squealed, jumping in his arms.

"I'm going to start recording my first CD soon!!" I squeal. And then he's covering my mouth with his. It's a kiss full of passion and it's a kiss full of need.

Then we hear someone clearing their throat and we pull away.

"Sorry, Taylor." I say, blushing and she flashes a smile.

"Let's go celebrate!" She says, and we laugh before jumping in my car.

* * *

**A/N: Bad? Good? **

**I like it...well, considering I have no idea how this crap works. Lol. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!! I am not below begging!!  
I think we have two more chapters to go... I could make it one and an epilogue...but I wanna include the CD coming out...So I think two and an epilogue. MAYBE MORE. Thanks for the encouragement!**


	17. Chapter 16 Check Yes or No

**A/N: Thanks you guys... you're the bomb :**

**I love this story, but I refuse to drag it out... and so this is the last chapter, and then an epilogue. I have my reasons to not do a sequel. Mainly that, with this story, I just know I will screw it up with a sequel, and I feel like...when the end comes to this one, that's what it is. The end. **

**So, when I post this I'll start to work on the epilogue. And the epilogue, hopefully, will tie everything up. If you have any questions, leave them in review form, and I'll try to answer them when I post dedications. **

* * *

_**Bella's point of view.**_

I was laying on the hammock outside when I heard someone. They were singing, but I was too far away to know who it was. So, I got up and followed the sound. Taylor's six months along, and we're still down at the beach. We had decided I would take my last course online, and Edward quit med school, even though I _begged _him not to.

_I have everything I need, Bella. Why don't you get that? _He had said. I eventually let it go. He could always go back, but for now. He was trying to get signed as a musician too.

I walked down the walk way, and saw a hammock set up at mine and Edward's tree. That's where we went with our books, and just sat and read. We would bring a radio, or our guitars, and no one ever came down this far. We were secluded.

Then I heard the lyrics.

**_It started way back in third grade.  
I used to sit beside Emmylou Hayes  
A pink dress, a matching bow, and her pony tail.  
She kissed me on the school bus, but told me not to tell._**

I sat on the hammock and saw a piece of paper on the edge of the hammock.

**_Next day I chased her round the playground  
Across the monkey bars, to the merry-go-round  
And Emmylou got caught passing me a note  
Before the teacher took it, I read what she wrote._**

**_I reached over and grabbed it, as I saw Edward walk from the shadows, holding his guitar and singing to me._**

**_Chorus:  
Do you love me, do you wanna be my friend?  
And if you do, well then don't be afraid to take me by the hand  
If you want to.  
I think this is how love goes, check yes or no._**

**_I opened the note, barely able to make myself look away from Edward._**

**_Now were grown up and she's my wife.  
Still like two kids with stars in our eyes.  
Ain't much changed, I still chase Emmylou.  
Up and down the hall, around the bed in our room._**

**_I looked down at it, and gasped._**

**_Last night I took her out in a white limousine  
Twenty years later, she still gets to me  
Can't believe it's been that long ago.  
When we got started with just a little note._**

**_Repeat chorus_**

_The note read:_

_Do you love me?  
Do you want me?_

_Will you marry me? _

_I think this is how love goes._

_Check Yes or No._

_Love, Edward._

_() Yes () No_

I looked around, to see Edward holding out a pen. I saw that he looked nervous too, and I could actually understand why.

I took the pen and checked yes.

"I love you, forever, and nothing could ever change that, Edward." I say, as my eyes tear up.

"Through everything we've been through you knew exactly how I would like to be proposed to." I say, as he slips the ring on my finger.

I didn't even wait for him to stand before I crushed my lips to his, and when he pulled away, we were breathing heavily.

"I got signed, love." He says and I squeal.

"And that will be the first song on my first album." I smiled, and crushed my lips to his once more. He grazes his tongue along my lower lip asking for permission, which I willingly grant, and we were happy.

I felt true happiness for the first time in years. And I don't want it to end.

As we lay on that beach that night, we talked about the future. About the baby on the way and about our albums coming out. We talked and talked, and snuck back into the house at three in the morning so we wouldn't wake Taylor up.

The next morning she was bombarding Edward with questions.

"How did she react?" And so on... turns out Taylor helped him decide where to propose, and how to do it. She suggested a song since we both love music so much, and when I thanked her she just smiled and said, "There's nothing to thank me for. If it weren't for me, he would have already done it."

"What do you mean?" I asked, and she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I slowed him down, with the baby." She said, and we assured her she was wrong. Then we started talking about baby names.

"I want Taylor to be in the name!" I announced, and Taylor shook her head.

"Nope. No thank you." She says, and I laugh.

"Please, I pouted, and she sighed.

"If you must!" She yelled, and then Edward piped up.

"What about Taylor Isabelle?"

"Absolutely not!" I yell.

"Why not? It's a very pretty name?" Edward says, and I sigh. I know I'm not winning this one, so I agree.

The baby will be born in about three months, and her name will be Taylor Isabelle Cullen.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry if it's bad. I personally like this chapter because this is one that I've known I would write since like the second chapter. _**

**_I love you guys! Review. Epilogue will be up soon. _**

**_I want to say thanks for the encouragement. Sorry to those who STILL don't like Taylor. I hated that everyone assumed that she was a hoax, but whatever, you know?_**

**_Please review, with the questions, and all that shizz. I will hopefully update sometime this week. Maybe even today. _**

**_Review!!_**


	18. Epilogue

**A/N: KK, so this is the epilogue...**

**-sniffles-This is THE ENDING. **

**Once again, leave all questions in the form of a review, and I'll try to answer them all. I WILL NOT DO A SEQUEL. **

**So, please don't ask for one. In the future, I may. But, most likely I WILL NOT. I don't want to drag this out, and this last chapter, is one that I love very much because it is different from anything else than I've ever wrote. :**

**It's kinda like a newspaper article.**

* * *

_Edward Cullen walked out of the hospital today at 6:45 P.M. with his new daughter. _

_"How does it feel to be a father to this new baby girl?" One reporter asked, and the famous Edward Cullen smiled. _

_"It feels wonderful, but scary." He says and we turn to Isabella Cullen. _

_"What about you? How does it feel to be Taylor Isabelle's adoptive mother?" We ask. She smiles, and then she steps toward the mike._

_"It feels wonderfully refreshing. I'm a mom, and everyone will always know how special this little girl is to us. Especially since her real mother died during child birth. " She says, and her and Edward smiles falter. But she continues. _

_"We love Taylor, and we loved her mom. We know she's looking down at us and smiling. I'm glad that she agreed to allow Taylor to be named after her. It saddens me that she isn't here." She says, and then she stepped back, unable to continue speaking. They refused to answer any more questions, and have since been seen twice in the course of six months. The couple has decided to do a concert in memory of Taylor Smith, who is Taylor Isabelle Cullen's birth mother. Little Taylor will be at the concert, ticket's are on sale. _

_In memory of Taylor Michelle Smith._

I sighed and placed the newspaper aside. There had been a complication, and Taylor had died during labor. We were sad to see her go, and there was nothing more to it.

Little Taylor acted like her though, and we knew that if our little girl ever needed a guardian angel... Taylor was looking down on her from heaven. Because that's the only place a girl like her would go.

I'm Isabella Cullen and I'm famous; I'm a mother; and I'm a wife...

And my life... it's pretty damn perfect.

**A/N: So, the not so perfect ending. **

**But I really see no way to continue!!**

**So, review? Please!!  
Oh, and if you have any Ideas for a new story, and you would like me to write it...PM it to me, and I'll consider. **

**I have a few ideas for a new story, and I think I'll begin one of them soon but I don't know. I can't believe this is over!!  
I'll post dedications shortly. I LOVE YOU ALL. **

**You guys rock, and I am sad about Taylor. But that's how the story asked to be wrote the whole time... so anyways. REVIEW. **

**Oh, and I'm about to write a one-shot possibly. Not sure yet. So look out in case I poast it. :**

**Love you guys!!**


	19. Dedications

_**So... this is the Dedications. I havve to many reviewers to list... I didn't use to have. Lol. **_

_**First, I want to THANK YOU ALL. You have made days better and nights longer. I loved writing this story, and I wish that things in this story were better.**_

_**Second, I will admit... I WAS VERY PISSED WHEN EVERYONE SAID THEY HATED TAYLOR. **_

_**I mean, honestly was she THAT bad??**_

****_**  
ANYWAYS, **_

_**I do want to say that this is the most popular story I have ever wrote, and that through this story, I myself, as a writer, and as a person... well, I've noticed a lot!!'**_

_**Mainly because you all point it out to me!! Nice you guys!!**_

_** I do have a few special fans, but you guys should know who you are. I added a homepage, and I think you guys should check it out! Don't forget to leave me a comment or something! **_

Songs Used--

Amazed by: Lonestar ; P.S. I'm Still Not Over You By: Rhianna in Chapter 5.

More than a Memory By: George Strait in Chapter 6.

She Don't Know She's Beautiful By: Alan Jackson in Chapter 7.

We Belong Together By: Mariah Carey in Chapter 8.

Chapter 9:

What Hurts the Most By: Rascal Flatts

Teardrops on My Guitar By: Taylor Swift

Chapter 10:

If I was Invisible By: Clay Aiken

Chapter 15:

Love Story By: Taylor Swift

Girl Next Door By: Saving Jane

Teardrops on My Guitar By: Taylor Swift

Chapter 16:

Check Yes or No By: George Strait

I decided not to write the one-shot. I may write one later. But anyways, I had a question that I decided to answer here.

Why was Taylor killed off?

A) The story ASKED to be wrote that way. Many people don't see it that way, but when I write a story I let it take over and control what I write.

B) I REALLY didn't want the cliche' perfect ending!! I wanted to be able to include A LITTLE sadness... I dk. I'm one that if the story is too perfect, I roll my eyes and say what ever and disregard it. Sorry if you didn't like it. :

Well, here's the end. I may, one day, go back and re-write this, because, honestly... I haven't had my fix for this story!!

Well, I love you all, and one last time?

I can't promise to update, or anything... but tell me story ideas that you want to read, or tell me that you enjoyed the story. Or that you're checking out my other stories, or something!!

Love,

Vampires-Rock4eva


End file.
